


Seal My Sighs and Words With My Lips in Yours--Pull Me Down Under

by ageha_nacht



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Kink Collection, LISTEN TO IT, M/M, gimmexgimme by hachioji-p and giga is the mood song, no beta we die like transgressors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Don't think, don't hesitate. Sometimes it's much more fun to just shut up and let him have it his way.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Pulling Strands

**Author's Note:**

> I seldom do author notes at the beginning, but this seemed appropriate for this one.
> 
> I originally intended for this to be a collection for Kinktober but then time got away from me among other things. However, it's better late than never so here we are! Every piece is 500 words or under and some take place in different AUs I have (and are still writing). I hope you all enjoy this little project as much as I enjoy writing the pieces for it.
> 
> Shout out to the Zelloyd fam! This would not be possible without you all! And another to my fellow Aegisfrickers, Brynn and Flamby. I'm sorry for making you wait.

The way Aegis processes touch is different from most. 

More starved than yet more sensitive, touch is something he prefers to prepare for or deal with in bursts. It’s precisely why he freezes when he feels hands sliding into his hair. He knows those hands—knows it’s Vicious running his fingers through his silken locks—but it’s so incredibly random that he’s not sure how to feel about this other than tense up, wide eye, like an animal caught unaware.

"How the fuck do ya take care of yer hair like this, babe? This is fuckin' crazy,” Vicious says with a weird intensity.

The former knight slowly releases the tension in his body. "It's always been like that,” he mumbles. “I don't do anything special. Why?"

Rather than respond, he hears the Great Transgressor make a sound of acknowledgement.To Aegis’s surprise, he's not being particularly rough about it. In fact it feels nice to have those nimble fingers play with hair. So nice that he leans into the touch, effectively letting his guard down. He doesn’t consider any motives or teasing Vicious might try nor does he consider that the other would tighten his hand at the base of his head and _pull_. A moan is ripped from the former knight’s throat and both men pause. 

The former can feel the heat creep from his neck to his face as soon as he processes what happened. He glares at the criminal. "You did not hear that," he warned. 

The smirk the other gives is nothing short of devious. The same smirk he gets when he’s planning to cause trouble. “But I did, Aegis. So _that's_ what yer into. Don't worry, baby. We'll have fun with this." And without warning, he _yanks_.

Aegis can only scream.


	2. Devour Me

Hands bound and tied above him, the tiredness in Aegis's arms are nothing compared to the heat spreading throughout his body. The feeling of _want_ rises higher and higher as those lips trail down his collarbone and _bite_ his Stain of Guilt. He’s on fire, more alive than a livewire, and even though he’s being pulled under, the former knight has never been more _awake_ than in his moment. 

"Vicious," he breathes as the man keeps marking, keeps pinching, _keeps pulling_. On instinct he tugs at his binds. There’s a sharp smile right underneath his ear and the shivers stutter and roll through him like a river over stone. At this rate he'll be devoured by this criminal who feels more man than beast. And yet prey to this predator—this demon who’s already taken a little more than his soul—when he sees the eyes of the Great Transgressor positively glowing, whatever bit of coherency he had left is surrendered then and there. Of course it would be when the image that consistently haunted his dreams is very much real and every bit as alluring as he had hoped and when the overwhelming headiness as he’s trapped beneath Vicious is intoxicating.

"Just relax, baby," Vicious's voice is dangerously low, dropping to depths that he didn’t know existed. "I'll take care of ya."

According to Leon, Aegis has always had a tendency to flirt with danger. He thinks he sees that now as he fully gives himself up.

"Do as you please,” he whispers, monopolized by sin incarnate.


	3. Pretty Blue Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for Flamby, who inspired this prompt.

Pretty light blue lace and satin wrap around the disgraced knight’s body like fine wine on his taste buds and Vicious knows a thing or two about wine. Maybe not to the extent of the son of liquor store owners, but he knows quality when he tastes it. After all, tongue is a cunning thing. 

The red flush of Aegis’s body highlights the pastel, merging in a way that reminds him of those paintings in the halls of privileged rich assholes. It looks so good on him. Like it was made for him. Hiding nothing yet everything, the lace is an intricate accessory that only adds to the beauty it covers. He truly is a beautiful, precious boy and the Great Transgressor thinks he’d like to see him more than half-destroyed.

“Stop looking at me like that,” the former knight hisses. 

Vicious knows through the widening of amber eyes how his smile must look. Wild and sharp like a predator about to jump his prey, but Vicious is the type of predator that likes to play with his food before he devours it. He hooks a finger under the stocking garters and slowly runs his finger along the pale thigh. Even the shivers he gets are delicious.

“Like what, baby?” 

The outline of Aegis’s cock looks as though it may burst from the fabric as he traces it. It’ll start leaking soon. It’ll stain the pretty blue thing but it’s a minor price for what he receives in the hitch of the knight’s breath and the strain in his voice. “Like you’re going to eat me.”

Oh, how Vicious will do so much more than that.


	4. Gag Me

Taking away his ability to talk may not make Vicious any less insufferable, but there is something quite attractive about seeing the Great Transgressor at his mercy like this. The ball gag is a simple piece. Nothing too fancy. Nothing fancy is needed for this anyway. Not when Aegis can't even keep himself from flushing red as he finishes latching it.

Hands tied behind the chair he sits in, unable to draw his Blood Sin like this, Vicious truly does make quite a sight. It’s a display of vulnerability, a relinquish of control that he’s given him and the former knight doesn’t plan to squander it. He stands in between Vicious’s legs and brings his hand to the base of the other’s neck where he gathers the hair in his hand. Aegis commits this scene to memory. ANd commits the scene after as he _tugs_. 

If only the ball gag could stop the sinful sound that followed.


	5. Warmth

It feels like steam is rising from their bodies as they rest. Vicious is warm, _so warm_ , and Aegis is only getting warmer as they stay wrapped around each other. It's amazing how much the former knight's body heats up when he's in his vicinity. Whether writhing under him and screaming his name at the top of his lungs or even like now as they just bask, the heat simmers between them so gloriously languid and slow-rolling. It’s _intimate_ and for a moment he’ll allow himself this. The Great Transgressor looks at the man who's breathing is steadying and the sheen of sweat drying on his forehead. That fluffy silky hair is messed up and a little matted from his yanking. His Stain of Guilt is duller on his chest right now, and Vicious, still caught in the moment, kisses it. 

He meets golden eyes wide with surprise and wonder (and the one word neither of them want to admit) and smirks. 

"Ready for another round?" He asks. Aegis reaches over and brings their lips together.

"Only if you can keep up, Transgressor."


End file.
